Overburdened
by Kriftonucci
Summary: While he continues to live the rest of his life in the streets, Bendy remembers a small amount of his past, and why he's the way he is. Rated M for language and violence. Songfic to 'overburdened' by Disturbed.


Overburdened

By Dead Promises

---------------------------------------------

Bendy looked up at the cloud lined sky for a second.

Dusk seemed to be on its way from the view of the sky becoming less blue and more dark than someone would have judged it to be at that moment.

It was as if no one could ever be able to predict whether It'll be any lighter, or any darker.

Nevertheless was it times like these that made Bendy overwhelmingly think about issues in his head real.

All that has ever been transpiring through Bendy's days of walking around was as if his hope had died by now.

In spite of it being more obvious to him now being alone.

The memory that was placed in his mind was nothing more than a tune so old, he became unaffected on how much it used to bother him.

But to think, it once bothered him for the true reason it was existent throughout his meager mind.

Thanks to this feeling, it was as though he had no longer any emotions.

Or at least he didn't show them to anyone if someone were to pass him by.

_Fate is so unkind_

_Now I should have known_

_The blind leading the blind_

_Reaping what I've sown_

Who would have known that the very memory which had been placed within his mind was left intact for sixty years.

Sixty miserable years of attempting to convince himself it was nothing more than what he kept treating it as it was supposed to be a mere memory.

Yet it felt as if it had just occurred to him some time a few hours ago in the exact same place.

He and his original owner, Selim were playing outside of their suburban home with a Frisbee as they always did.

One of the many good times Bendy enjoyed with him, while he could.

Never did he have to see his owner so dissatisfied in his life, when he knew nothing could separate the bond that Selim and Bendy shared.

When he was around him, it felt as though each day was blessed.

_If it all amounts to nothing_

_Then why?_

_Why am I standing in this line?_

Since Selim was five when he first imagined Bendy, happy as a doctor Seuss character from the books he read at that early age.

Bendy would think at times yet not every day on how they could last like this forever.

He didn't even mind it when he knew Selim would have to give him up one day when he became old enough to do so.

As long as Bendy was able to see Selim still alive and smiling as every child should have the right to, there was no reason for him to believe Selim could be ever in any danger.

Then it happened.

One night, when Selim was supposed to be at home, Bendy became worried about why he hadn't come home, and it was already past his curfew.

As of that moment of concern, he decided to leave the house and search for where he might have suspected Selim may have gone.

Once he made it to the mid suburbs, he almost thought of giving up.

There was no chance Selim could have made it this far, unless he had the idea to run away which from Bendy's point of view he hoped at least could never be probable.

Just as Bendy was on the brink of renouncement, moments began existing he could have sworn he was hearing Selim's voice heading from a square when he turned.

No longer did he doubt at that point.

_Hell is still overburdened_

_I must stand and wait in line_

_I may never know for certain_

_Well will be my time_

"So Selim, do you have my money or not?" insisted A kid who's voice Bendy did not recognize immediately after hearing it.

Bendy knew he was coming closer as the kid's voice was heard sharper each second.

He ceased running once he was near an alley where he knew Selim was talking to the unknown kid from just a few yards away.

"Eustace, I told you before, I already paid you last week! Why are you asking me for more?" The voice Bendy knew quite well as his owner, Selim retaliated.

"Fucking liar! I don't remember getting any coins from you, now you'd better cop up, boy!" Eustace demanded once again.

"I'm not giving you anything! Now if you'll be so kind to let me leave, I have to go home! My parents will probably ground me once I make it. But look on the bright side: at least I won't squeal on you for holding a gun" Selim said as his footsteps walking out of the alley were being heard.

"I know you won't squeal" Eustace's voice replied boastfully.

Bendy could have had the chance to see Selim and tell him how much he was worried from almost thinking something bad had happened to him.

But the second Selim was about to turn and look at Bendy, something abrupt occurred that second.

BAM!

**  
**_How was I considered evil_

_Pleasures taken in this life_

_Someone granted me reprieval_

_Decades spent in strife_

Within moments, Selim fell down onto the floor as a bullet coming from Eustace's direction had just gone through him.

Bendy could not take it as true at that moment what he was seeing.

Selim was lying face down on the floor, bleeding from a hole in his neck that slowly formed a puddle of dark brown blood al over the ground.

"Selim!" Bendy cried as he ran to his dying creator, not noticing the kid who he assumed to be Eustace came out of the ally, along with four other boys.

Spiked haired, ten years old in appearance, and holding a gun, he and Bendy met eye to eye.

Once Bendy saw Eustace through tear gazed eyes, he asked with small animosity "WHY?!"

"So your that bastard's imaginary he's been talking about, eh? Oh hell! It's just fair you join him-"

But before he could even finish, a police car was heard, and only miles away closer from where he was.

"Damn fuzz!" Yelled out one kid of the gang, as he and the others including Eustace ran off to avoid the scene of the crime.

Bendy, however, kneeled there next to his lifeless creator.

All his life, he had perceived everything to take the form of a rated G film for too long thanks to Selim, but now that he saw him this way, he knew from that point on nothing was worthy of making him happy anymore.

_Led to nothing repeated in my mind_

_Led to nothing if only I was born another time_

Since that very moment, twenty years had passed and Bendy could never forget about how it had ended.

Al he could remember was Eustace's last name: Foster.

Dark brown hair, tall, and held the gun in his hand.

Never had the years gone by when Bendy was obliged without decision to live in the streets, as Selim was the only human that accepted him.

His parents never liked Selim having creatures in the house, and they surely would have never invited Bendy to Selim's funeral if he was ever

Everywhere, no matter what he looked at seemed to have something against him.

Who could have ever loved something as though it took the form of a demonic being from a different universe?

_Hell is still overburdened_

_I must stand and wait in line_

_Hell is still overburdened_

_How have I been so determined malign_

The world was unsympathetic towards him.

Yet Bendy's sadness could never be taken away, and as it grew farther than it's possible extent, it was no more than wrath.

Once someone's heart was full of nothing more than hatred, it was torn immediately and the broken pieces were forced to be mended in a twisted form

If there was anything Bendy inexplicably managed to gain from his anger, it was a strange power no imaginary friend could gain unless the ever lost someone.

A power which gave beings such as Bendy to be expected to do something such as restore the very happiness they had before.

Normally, an imaginary friend would use that power to either save other friends more easily or take it in to satisfy his or her greed.

Yet Bendy, being an imaginary whose owner's demise was caused by someone, wanted to use that power for something extremely unethical: revenge.

**  
**Now that his past was nothing more than a memory of a broken frame, he didn't have to show any mercy to anyone who seemed to stand in his path.

What Bendy wanted to do to begin with was obtain vengeance from Eustace, the person who killed his beloved owner.

As of the date Bendy would have known it was, he'd have to scrutinize whichever way possible.

_It's the closing of the curtain_

_In the play that was my life_

_Countless chapters left unopened_

_Tragedies inside_

The faster he did this, the less he would have to believe it had ever happened.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm so glad you came over to baby-sit our little Frankie, Mom. Hopefully she'll be able to sleep tonight" Said Darwin, looking down at a slightly younger and even taller Madam Foster.

"Oh don't worry, dearie. I always enjoy doing this every time you call me" Replied Madam Foster.

"We wont take long. Darwin just have to meet with representative, Hunter Knox, whose called us to give him a promotion" Lillian said.

"Well hope it goes well. By the way, does Frankie still have that phobia with the dark?" Asked Madam Foster.

"Oh no! Not anymore. Although it was Darwin's idea, I taught Frankie that as long as you trust god is with you wherever you are and protecting you, there is no such thing as ghosts or anything in the dark to be afraid of" Replied Lillian.

"Aww, that's true you know! well I hope you all get what you need!" Said Madam Foster, never once skeptic nore pessimistic.

"All right, thanks mom! Bye!" Said Darwin as he headed out the door.

Through only minutes of driving outside of the city and into an overcrowded forest, the two made their way to a small wooden cabin.

"Is this the place?" Lillian asked.

Darwin looked at the paper folded paper in his hand and replied "Yup, the guy told me clearly it was cabin number 16"

"Well then, lets get in!" Lillian said, not a minute to spare.

Coming out of the car, they walked inside to see inconveniently no one was there.

"Hello, anyone here?" Darwin howled.

Other than nearly broken candle glass lying on the floor, the only thing Darwin and Lillian were able to see were two bunk beds, and a window which only reflected the moon's light.

"There's no one here" Claimed Lillian, who looked at Darwin, who which did nothing but shrug in reply.

Just as the two turned around at the right moment, a voice chortled out in the darkness.

'I wouldn't be so sure"

From the darkness, Lillian and Darwin glanced directly as he came out of the shadows who they did not recognize as Bendy.

_I was fighting for a reason_

_Holy blessed homicide_

_Seems I have committed treason_

_All I've sacrificed_

"Who are you?" Asked Lillian, trembling in extreme fright of Bendy's impulsive appearance.

Bendy did not answer but instead spread his palm which inadvertedly caused the door behind him to close, leaving the room engulfed in darkness with the window as the only source of illumination inside the cabin.

"You're not related to anyone by the name of Mr. Knox, are you?" Asked Darwin while giving Bendy a resentful gaze.

Bendy smiled upon his eyes meeting Darwin's eyes as though he wanted this to happen for a long time now.

"Is either of your last names Foster?" Bendy asked, no longer happy.

"My birth name is Darwin Foster!" Darwin replied.

"Then my answer would have to be no!" Bendy replied to Darwin's initial question joyously.

Yet Before Darwin or Lillian could say anything towards Bendy's reply, the noticed they were out of the blue being constricted by what they saw to their perplexed horror shadow hands originating from the darkness.

"But I am the one who's reprisal will finally come!" Bendy yelled almost enthusiastically.

At that very moment, the obscure hands slowly began wrapping themselves around the couple as though they were trying to kill them.

"R-reprisal? Who are you?! And why are you doing this-" Before Darwin could continue speaking from struggling out of the hands, Bendy replies.

"Oh you want to know why? You mean your father never told you?" Bendy asked in a forsaken tone.

"What?You k-k-know my f-father? Tell m-me what?" Darwin managed to stutter from all the thrashing.

"OF COURSE I FUCKING DO!! YOUR FATHER EUSTACE FOSTER KILLED MY OWNER TWO DECADES AGO!! ALL BECAUSE OF SOME STUPID SCEME THEY HAD WITH EACH OTHER!! EVER SINCE THEN, MY LIFE HAS BEEN NOTHING BUT WASTED!!" Yelled Bendy, never realizing how much fury in his heart there was at that second.

_Led to nothing _

_Repeated in my mind_

_Led to nothing_

_If only I was born another time_

"Now that you and your broad are finally here, I don't have to mourn no more when Selim's death was not in vane by THIS point! Besides, this is what God would have wanted me to do!"

The hands continued progressing when Darwin yelled while trying to make his way out of the strangling.

"DON'T BE SO NAÏVE! WOULD GOD WANT YOU TO KILL US?! THAT'S PRACTICALLY VIOLATING ONE OF THE TEN COMMANDMENTS FOR CHRIST'S SAKE!"

Bendy looked straight at Darwin's eyes before he replied to make sure he understood him well as he was about to reply.

"That's true, but next to "do unto others as you would want the to do unto you", I guess I'm not really doing much to violate God's directive, In other words, IT'S YOUR GENERATION THAT VIOLATED GOD'S WILL, NOT ME!" Bendy yelled, yet tried to calm down.

The hands continued to tangle them endlessly, when Lillian tries to say something without choking.

"B-b-but, y-you can't k-kill us! We have an-n eight year old daughter w-w-waiting f-for u-ACK! We have a daughter back at h-home, PLEASE! ACK!"

This, however, did not seem to hinder Bendy as a few seconds after she said that, Bendy replies solemnly.

"Don't worry, I won't tell her. In fact, not only will I spare her, I'll erase my memory of ever knowing your last names after you two go down!"

Bendy was at a point of completely desiring to squeeze the life out of them, when he says something before doing so.

"Before this happens, I want to see both your eyes before you die. As that was how I saw my creator's when he came down!"

After saying that, he made sure the shadowy tentacles revealed nothing but both their eyes, as they were the only significance of their writhing becoming more painful by the second

It was but only a few seconds before the two were completely wrapped in darkness, and no longer moving.

"Just to be sure this is over-" Bendy said, as he closed his eyes, and the two dark encased figures snapped as the were twisted to horrid bent forms.

"Be happy that I gave you one benefit, the fact your daughter isn't here to see you!" Bendy sniggered.

_Hell is still overburdened_

_I must stand and wait in line_

_Hell is still overburdened_

_How have I been so determined malign_

Once that was settled, the two figures were unraveled from darkness to reveal their present forms, as they were dead, coated in blood and somewhat predictably twisted.

Once more, all Bendy could see was their eyes widened as they could have possibly stretched them from total discomfort.

"God's will or not, I just wanted it to end sooner than possible!" Bendy uttered jokingly as he exited the cabin.

-------------------------------------------------------------

That's how it occurred.

Ever since Bendy used some of his powers to erase part of his memory, parts of what had occurred a few years ago were no longer intact at that point.

Anytime Bendy heard the name Foster, he would only be associated with the first name: Eustace.

For Bendy, that last name no longer meant anything to him now that he knew the date of his assassination of the parents was through.

Even if he had heard of Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, it would have been something new after having met the red head he knew nothing about

As Bendy walked down the streets, his confidence was nevertheless intact for persuading himself he was through with his past.

Until one day, a kid came up to him named Gregory held out his hand towards Bendy and offered him something he never thought he'd obtain since he had already convinced himself it was no longer possible:

Refuge.

_Fate is so unkind_

_Now I should have known_

_The blind leading the blind_

_Reaping what I've sown_

At that very moment, Bendy remember how he had devilishly plotted to run through the scheme of a selfish cycle.

Now was his time to use his feeling he had hid for so long about taking in the guilt and expressing it through false emotion.

After what he had been through, Bendy wanted to be sure about one detail he had considered for so long:

No one was ever going to be nice enough to win his heart, but Selim.

In this case, killing the evil inside of him would mean having to kill Bendy himself.

_If it all amounts to nothing_

_Then why then am I standing in this line?_

From there he accepted, but after Bendy went through having to fool not just Gregory, but everyone at Foster's as well, he returned to his prime self.

Walking down the streets while using his "powers" in very few occasions to get what he needed to survive.

No one could ever change him, nore his evil ways.

He was destined to live in hell.

Bendy was just waiting until the time came when the line was short enough for the entrance to be right in front of him.

Only he had the will power to convince himself in returning to his ethical nature of which he refused to take each time it reminded him of why it was pointless to even grasp it..

_Hell is still overburdened_

_I must stand and wait in line_

_Hell is still overburdened_

_How have I been so considered malign_

But what use would his life be if he never gave it a try?

All he could do was try to at least exercise the thought out of his mind.

Even though it became tedious from blandly having to know it could be by then his thirty first attempt, Bendy still managed to gaze at the sidewalk, and say in an irefully sullen tone:

"Well, one more round isn't going to satisfy my thrills much."

------------------------------------

DONE! Wow that was better than the first!


End file.
